werewolffandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf (species)
The Werewolf a.k.a Lycanthrope, Loup Garou is a human who can shift into a wolf-like creature. Werewolves are a shape shifting race of whose origins date back in Medieval Europe. Myths and Legends The earliest case of lycanthropy is Proto-Indo-European mythology as an aspect of initiation into the warrior class. The Greek myth of Lycaon is that he challenged Zeus by trying to serve him human flesh at a banquet. Zeus rained down thunder bolts and turned Lycaon and his sons into wolves. During the Werewolf and Witch trials many were accused of monstrous attacks and black magic. Witches were hanged and Wolves were killed. Evidence of these attacks relate to food poisoning and drugs. Becoming a Werewolf To inherit lycanthropy one must be bit, born, or cursed. An alpha's bite will either turn you into werewolf or a different shapeshifter, or it will reject your body and kill you. Being born to a werewolf parent means you will become a werewolf by puberty, born werewolves have more control and knowledge. Cursing a werewolf with a spell will make them into giant wolf like creatures with no humanity or control. Types of Werewolves Werewolves are set into 3 different classes. Alpha Alphas are the most powerful and lethal werewolves. They are stronger, faster and smarter. Alphas have the ability to create their own pack. To become an alpha, a werewolf must kill his respective alpha.werewolfs love to eat flesh off of human anus An alpha's eye color is a deep crimson red. Alpha Powers and Abilities: Alpha Bite- Alphas can bite humans and turn them into betas. Alpha Call- An alpha's roar can send weaker betas into submission and their howl will attract their pack and sometimes force them into wolf form. Physical Dominance- When an alpha inflicts wounds upon a beta, it will take longer to heal. Shape-Shifting- Alphas can turn into a wolf like creature or a hulking wolf man. Enhanced Beta Powers- Alphas have the basic werewolf powers but are enhanced to be more powerful. Beta Betas are the most common type of werewolf. Alphas have to bite a human or be born to a werewolf to become a beta. Betas follow their alpha and follow his command. A beta can kill his alpha to become one. A beta's eye color is golden yellow, but if they kill someone, it turns into a cold steel blue. Beta Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses- A werewolf has senses stronger than the normal human. Beta Call- Betas can roar to make omegas cower to them and to threaten other hostiles. Betas can howl to signal their pack. Pain Siphon- Werewolves can help heal the pain of other by physical contact, this method will hurt the werewolf performing it. Shape-Shifting- Betas can shape shift into humanoid wolf like beings. Omega Omegas are the weakest and lowest of the wolves. Omegas are least powerful and have little privileges. Omegas are usually the punished and shamed wolves. They have the yellow and blue eye color like betas. Omega Powers and Abilities Weaker Beta Powers- Omegas have the powers of a beta but are weaker. Shape-Shifting- Omegas can shift into a more rabid werewolf with less control.